Born To Fly
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Set after SR. Superman and Lois work on their rocky relationship, while she and Clark become closer. Will Lois learn to love both man and superhero, or will Richard, Lex Luthor, and a jealous coworker get in the way of their future? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Born to Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T - just to be safe. **

**Summary: Sequel to Superman Returns.Superman and Lois begin to get their rocky relationship back to normal, butLois isstarting to get attracted to another man... Clark Kent. Bring the return of Lex Luthor, an angry, resentfulRichard, and a very smart five year old Jason into the picture, and what do you get? We'll see. **

**Author's note: My first Superman Returns fic, so go a little easy on me. I might come up with a totally different plotline, but I'll start with this one. Thank you! To all the people who are waiting for updates on my other stories - still don't have the files back, but hopefully, soon. So sorry!

* * *

Chapter One- Thoughts **

Tap, Tap, Tap. Click, Click, Click. TAAAAAAAAAAAAAP...

Clark Kent sighed to himself as he erased, for what seemed the millionth time, his writing on the computer. For the past few hours he'd been trying to come up with a good profile outline or description for Superman. However, writing about one's self wasn't the easiest task. To tell the truth, he'd rather be out saving the world.

Can't always get what you want.

Clark stared at the screen with distaste. He didn't want to make himself out to be this perfect super hero dude, and he didn't want to overly boast about his talents. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and started again.

_Superman has saved the world time and time again, battling robbers, saving old ladies' cats, and defeating the criminals of our day. Right now, however, the caped crusader is stuck in his extremely cramped and small office space, wishing he could be doing something other than writing about himself. He'd rather be dodging bullets, for crying out loud. Not that he'd have to actually DODGE the bullets, but I think you get the point._

Oh yeah. That was the perfect front page article, he could see it now.

"Clark!" a friendly voice startled him out of his reverie. He jumped, turning around to see Jimmy Olsen smiling down at him. "Heya there, Clark," he continued, not looking at Clark's computer screen, "I was wondering if you'd like to grab something to eat. Day's almost over."

Clark quickly pressed the delete button, trying to appear nonchalant. He hoped to death that the innocent photographer hadn't noticed his little pity party report. Luckily for him, Jimmy hadn't, and went on rambling about dinner.

"Uh, sure," Clark interrupted Jimmy, "Thanks."

Jimmy nodded. "No prob," he grinned, strolling off, whistling.

Clark turned back to the computer, giving it a rebellious glare. Typing quickly, he started over.

_Note to self,_ he thought, _Don't write about Superman._

- - -

Lois Lane was torn in half. Part of her wished that she was still in love with Richard, but the other, larger half told her otherwise. She couldn't help it. Lois Lane, fearless reporter, was in love with Superman. But who WAS Superman? Who was the man behind the blue, yellow, and red suit? He could be anybody.

Another thing was starting to make itself known. She was becoming attracted to Clark Kent. She couldn't help it. He was tall, handsome, had beautiful blue eyes. His personality was kind, unassuming, and sweet. If he only took his glasses off, she was sure he would be extremely good looking, more than he was already. But wait, wasn't she in love with Superman? And what about Richard? Where did he come in?

"I wish things weren't so confusing," she muttered, tapping her pen on the desk.

"What's so confusing, Lois?" a gentle and kind voice asked from her right. She glanced fleetingly at the tall form of Clark, who was gazing down at her with... what was that? It looked something suspiciously like adoration. But that quickly fled from his eyes, and he cleared his throat again, pushing his glasses up self consciously.

Loissmiled at him. "Nothing, Clark," she replied, "I was just talking to myself. Was there something you wanted?"

Clark shifted on his feet, feeling rather uncomfortable. "Well," he said, "Jimmy and I are going to get some dinner. Would you like to come?"

Lois thought about it for a second, staring into his very blue eyes. What had gotten into her? Now she suspected even the innocent Clark Kent to look something like her caped red and blue clad hero. Well, in her defense, they _did _have a lot of similarities.

"Why not." She turned back to her papers. "I'll be there in a minute." Her thoughts were muddled, and she wasn't sure what to make of them. For the past few days, she had been noticingthatClark and Superman looked very much alike.They both had shockingly blue eyes, dark brown hair, and were almost exactly the same height. "I'm going crazy," she grumbled, tapping her pen extra hard on the paper. Sighing, she began to write again, trying to clear her thoughts.

Richard came up to her as she was getting ready to go to dinner, hands in his pockets. His face wasn't too happy, and she didn't know why.

"Richard, is something wrong?" Lois asked him, frowning as she pulled on her overcoat.

He nodded. "Look, Lois, we need to talk. Let's go into my office." He took her by the elbow and led her through the door, shutting it firmly behind them. He then turned around, sighed, and rubbed his chin. "I need to know, Lois," he continue, staring at her. "Are you still in love with Superman?"

"Richard, now's not the best time, I have to go," Lois interrupted, motioning towards the door. If there was one conversation she wanted to avoid, it was this one.

"Well, when will be a good time for you?" Richard snapped in annoyance. Lois frowned, turning back.

"Richard, I have to go. I don't know what's wrong with you, but obviously you're upset, and we should wait until you've cooled down."

Richard slammed his hands on his desk, furious. "Of course I'm upset, Lois, for crying out loud, you're still in love with another man!" Lois jumped back, startled.

"Listen, we can continue this conversation at home or something; I really have to go," she said, not liking the look in Richard's eyes. Whisking around, she threw open the door and hurriedly strode out of the room, Richard glaring after her.

Clark had heard the entire conversation, and he was a bit enthused when Lois didn't deny that she wasn't in love with Superman. But he wasn't just Superman, he was also Clark Kent. What were the chances of Lois ever falling in love with HIM as well?

Lois walked into the elevator with Clark and Jimmy, who was whistling cheerfully, not having a clue about what was going on. Lois and Clark, however, were somber and quiet. They continued in that fashion the entire way to the restaurant. Clark wanted to comfort Lois, but that meant he would have to tell her that he could hear everything through the wall. Nope, he didn't see that happening.

"Oh, no," Lois blanched, and Clark, surprised, jammed his foot on the brakes. The car skidded to a stop, and the three occupants inside breathed shortly, startled into silence.

"Sorry about that," Clark apologized, starting the car up again. Lois put a hand on her forehead, and Jimmy made a sound of relief.

"It was my fault, "Lois returned, looking at him, "I just forgot that I have to pick up Jason from school. Do you mind if we stop there first?"

Clark glanced at her, giving her his crooked smile. "Not at all, Lois," he said, eager to see his son again. "I'd love to."

They drove a few miles down the road to Jason's school, where Jason was waiting for his mother. When he opened the car door and saw Clark, his eyes lit up, and he grinned broadly at the driver. "MR. CLARK!" he exclaimed, incredibly happy to see him. "What are you doing here? Did you come with mommy to pick me up?"

Clark was warmed by his son's welcome, and Lois watched the interaction with interest. She didn't know that her son liked Clark so much, but she'd didn't mind it. Jason spent a lot of time with him at the office at his desk, drawing.

Poor Jimmy was forgotten in the back seat for the moment.

"Yes, Jason," Clark answered, "We came to pick you up before going to dinner. Do you mind?"

Jason shook his head eagerly. "Nope," he said cheerfully, plopping into the back seat next to Jimmy. "Could I get a hot dog, mommy?" he pleaded.

Lois laughed. "Oh alright," she replied, "Since I know how much you love them. French fries with that, right?" Her son nodded in return.

"What are you getting, Mr. Clark?" Jason asked his unknown father. But he didn't wait for an answer and dove right back into talking again. "Oh, I drew a picture for you!" He fumbled around in his backpack and held out a picture for Clark. Lois took it from him, as Clark was driving. Clark took a glance at it and smiled. It was a picture of Jason, Lois, and Superman, all flying together.

Lois wondered why Jason hadn't put Richard in there. "Hey honey," she spoke up, "Why didn't you put Daddy in there?" Calling Richard 'daddy' wasn't easy for her, but she had to for Jason's sake. She then noticed Clark's hands close a bit tighter on the steering wheel, and his back stiffened. Hmm...

Jason just giggled, choosing not to answer. Looking at Clark in the rear view mirror, he winked at him. Clark raised an eyebrow, wondering what Jason was implying. Did his son somehow know that his real father was Superman? No. That was impossible. Lois didn't tell him, that was obvious enough. She still referred to Richard as 'daddy'. So what was going on?

Jason chatted with Jimmy the rest of the way to the restaurant, and talked with Clark as well. Superman was the constant topic.

"He's so awesome," Jason went on, "He threw a whole piece of... um...um..." he was at a loss for words.

"Land?" Clark put in helpfully.

Jason nodded, continuing on. "Yeah, land, into space! After he'd been hurt, too. Mommy, isn't Superman the best!" He leaned forward closer to his mother's seat.

"Yeah, he's great, honey," Lois smiled, glancing back at her beloved son. Clark shot her a sideways look, to which she returned. A small grin formed on Clark's face, which wasvery handsome, she mused. Lois shook her head, grinning. She didn't know why, but it felt good to smile. It wasn't something she did very often.

Jason turned to Jimmy, who was taking pictures of the city. "Don't you think he's the best, Mr. Olsen?" he inquired, cocking his head to one side.

"Uh-huh," Jimmy replied. "It must have been cool to actually meet him in real person. What's he like?"

Jason thought for a second. "He's very nice," he remarked, "He's tall, and he likes to come and see me when I'm in bed sometimes. He tells me great stories! Oh, and we saved him after he saved us. He got hurt, but he's all better now. Right, Mr. Clark?"

Lois raised her eyebrows as she looked at Clark, who had turned rather pale.

"Uh... I hope so," Clark stammered, "I don't really know." Jason merely giggled again, causing Lois to frown in confusion. Her son seemed to know his real father very well. She hadn't known that Superman was reading Jason bedtime stories. Had Superman told Jason who his real father was?

Jason, very smart for a five year old, was having a very good time. His mommy didn't know that he knew that Superman was his real daddy, and Mr. Clark didn't know that he knew it, either. Clark, of course, was Superman, his father. He had known from the beginning that Clark was Superman, and he had learned that he was his real father at the hospital. He had heard his mommy tell Superman herself. He was Superman's son, and therefore, Clarks' son. Now the grownups had to figure it out.

Sheesh. Sometimes grownups were clueless, really.

* * *

Well, there it is. The first chapter of my first Superman Returns fic. Feel free to review, but I don't tolerate flames. Thank you!

- Serena Kenobi


	2. Chapter 2

**Born to Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Superman, why would I be writing fanfictions? **

**Author's note: Thank you for all of your positive feedback. I hope you enjoy this next installment.**

Nautica7mk: Thank you so much for reading my story, you're a fantastic writer!

Joe King: Yeah, I know, I think Jason heard everything. I mean, he IS Superman's son, after all.

veronique: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

rscgpx: Thanks!

Speakfire: I know, poor Clark. He'd rather be saving the world. Thank you!

xorie5: Thank you, I quite agree. I'm gonna try and make their upcoming conversations not so rushed. I appreciate it!

vouge09: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

Gr33nJ3w3lRain: Yeah, he is, lol.

Beloved of Aragorn: It is hard, there are so many good Clois stories, and it's hard not to get good ideas. Maybe I just shouldn't read any more fics, lol.

katemary77: You're exactly right, I thank you. I'll try to make it more gradual.

ashsilver: Thank you, I'm happy you like Jason!

suzzy: Thanks!

CindyB: Thank you very much!

MrsMosley: So happy you liked the ending!

The Kiss of Death: Thanks, I appreciate it!

jujitsuelf: Thanks, I will!

isis: Thank you!

Angel452: Hm.. we'll see! Hope you like this chapter!

Divamercury: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I should do that more in the story. It's always good to get the kid's take on things.

Susi Fervich: No worries, dude, I understood it totally. Thank you! I know, I mean, WHO in their right minds wouldn't recognize Clark with just the glasses? Brandon Routh tried it, but people still recognized him, lol.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Unsuited**

The four of them finally arrived at the restaurant, where they all got out of the car and entered inside. While they were waiting for a table, Jason tugged on his mother's jacket.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom," he declared.

Lois sighed. "Alright, c'mon, it's not safe for you to go by yourself." She took his hand and was about to lead him to the women's bathroom, but he shook his head.

"No, mommy, Mr. Clark can take me," he retorted, and turned to Clark. "Pleeeaase can you take me, Mr. Clark?" he begged.

Clark smiled down at him. "Sure," he said, "If it's alright with your mother." He turned to Lois for approval, and she nodded. Clark led his son towards the bathroom, but surprisingly, Jason steered firmly away from the restroom and walked outside using the back door.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Clark asked, confused. "I thought..."

"I don't really have to go," Jason admitted, "But I wanted to talk to you." Clark sat down beside his son on an empty storage box.

"What about?" he asked gently.

Jason turned to him. "I know who you really are," he said, "You're Superman."

Clark stared at him, shocked into silence. "But, but," he stammered, at a loss for words, "I'm not... I don't know what you're talking about, Jason, I'm not Superman."

"Yes, you are," Jason insisted.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

Jason scrunched up his nose and promptly pulled Clark's shirt open, revealing the 'S' on the Superman suit. "See?" Jason goaded, "I knew it. You're Superman!"

Clark sighed and buttoned his shirt back up; it was just no use. "You're very smart, Jason," he admitted, defeated. "Just don't tell your mother, okay?"

"But she already knows that you're my daddy," Jason piped up, blinking innocently. "Why don't you tell her that you're Mr. Clark, too?"

Clark gaped, wondering if he had heard right. "H-how did you know that I'm your father? Did your mother tell you?"

"No, I heard her whisper it when we were in the hospital, and you were sick."

Father and son stared at one another for a moment.

"Jason," Clark began, "How far away were you when your mother told me that you were my son?"

Jason shrugged, replying, "I don't know. But I can hear a lot of things."

_Oh great. He's already getting my powers_. Clark shook his head, taking off his glasses. This was very unexpected. Jason knew that he was Superman, and he also knew that he was his father. On top of that, Jason had already begun to develop his powers. It wouldn't be too long before he was flying around the office. And how would he explain that to Perry, or anyone else for that matter?

"Um... Daddy? Are you okay?" He looked up to see Jason staring at him worriedly. Daddy. His own son had called him 'daddy' for the first time. Clark knelt down and pulled his son into a hug.

"I'm fine, son," he said, pulling back. "Now c'mon, let's go back before your mother gets worried about you." He pulled Jason up easily and gave him a piggyback ride back into the restaurant, where they found Lois and Jimmy already at a table.

Lois gave them an amused glance. "You took a long time in there," she remarked, "I hope he wasn't any trouble, Clark." Jason sat down next his mother and Clark.

"I didn't do anything," Jason protested.

"He was fine," Clark interrupted, "Don't worry about it."

Lois smiled at her son and ruffled his hair. "Worry about this little dude? No way," she joked, and grinned at Clark, whose heart rate began to rise.

- - -

After they ate their dinner, Clark and Lois drove Jimmy to his apartment, then headed for Clark's new apartment to drop him off there. Lois had never seen his apartment before, and was curious to see the inside of it.

"Can we see your apartment, Mr. Clark?" Jason begged him as Clark was pulling up to the building.

Clark glanced at Lois. "If you want to," he replied, looking at her for an answer. She nodded, glad that Jason had asked Clark the same question she had wanted to ask him herself.

"Definitely!" Lois answered, "I can't wait to see it." Clark gave her a small smile, and they got out of the car and went up to Clark's new place. Clark opened the door and let them in. It was a clean, comfortable space, with a few pictures, but not much decorations or furnishings. Jason headed for the board games, and Clark followed Lois into the kitchen.

"Like something to drink, Lois?" he asked, opening his refrigerator. She peered over his shoulder, staring into the mostly empty refrigerator. They glanced at each other.

"Well," she replied, "That depends on what you have." Clark grinned sheepishly.

"I haven't had much time to go shopping lately," he said, feeling foolish. "I should probably go tomorrow and get some more stuff."

Lois added, "I can pick up a few things for you, if you want, since I'm going early tomorrow morning before work." She sat down in a chair, folding her legs. Clark shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to ask you to do that for me, Lois," he said, embarrassed, "Really, I'll be fine."

Lois sighed. "Really, Clark, it would make more sense for me to get all the stuff at once instead of you having to make a whole other separate trip later. You can just pay me back when you get the chance. What do you need?" she took out her usual notebook and began writing down a list of things to get."

Clark searched through his cabinets for some coffee or tea. "How about tea?" he asked, showing her the box. When she nodded, he continued, "Um, I'll have some deli meat. Turkey, salami, cheese, and some roast beef. Some more milk would be great, and a few boxes of cake mix." Lois raised her eyebrows at that. "In case Jason ever comes over and wants some," Clark went on, defending himself. Lois grinned and continued writing. "A bag of chips, I don't really care what kind, some butter, a bag of bagels, a pineapple or cantaloupe, if they have fresh ones, and a roasted chicken. I think that's it for now."

"Alrightie then," Lois said, finishing up.

Clark poured the tea and sat down across from her, glancing around distantly. Lois noticed a picture on the table and picked it up.

"Is this you?" she asked, pointing to the younger man who wore the same familiar glasses. Clark nodded.

"Yeah, and that's my mom and dad," he added wistfully. It didn't take a genius to see that he missed them badly.

Lois spoke up, "Where do they live again?"

Clark paused. "My mother lives in Smallville, Kansas." He took in a short breath before continuing, "My father died when I was younger, a while back."

Lois felt sympathetic for him, and put a hand over his. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, Clark, it wasn't my business." Clark shook his head.

"You didn't know, it wasn't your fault," he replied honestly. "Don't worry about it." He then glanced at their hands, which had somehow become intertwined without either of them realizing it.

Lois blushed and slowly took her hand out of his, putting them on her tea mug. "Still, I'm sorry," she apologized, "Curiosity sometimes isn't one of my best traits."

Clark smiled at her gently, causing her to wonder why that face was becoming so darned familiar. "It's okay," he quietly said, "I really don't mind."

* * *

Aww, we all love a little mush, right? Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Born to Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in ages, but my computer's been acting crazy- can't seem to see my story list or stats list. I'm going INSANE! Eh-hem. **

jujitsuelf: Well, he IS Superman, lol! Has to keep himself fed and well nourished! Thanks for the review!

ItalHunni28: Thank you so much for your review! I do appreciate it!

The Kiss of Death: WOW! You're the third person in a row who loves mush! I'll have to add more to keep on pleasing you guys... thank you! Hmm, you'll see how Jason and Richard are gonna find out... soon enough!

Sunny2006: More mush! Coolness! Thank you so much, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Joe King: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

javaman: We'll never know with Jason, but expect some different things! Thanks!

Divamercury: Thank you!

ashsilver4: Yeah, he is, lol!

Gr33nJ3w3lRain: More mush! Ack! You guys all love mush... and that's great! Mush is good. Thank you!

Angel452: You'll just have to wait and see! Hey, by the penname, I'm guessing you're a Dark Angel fan... right? Cause if so, I love that show!

Kaimi Hoshi: He he he! Thank you so much!

katemary77: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

Nette: More mush! He he he... you guys rock. Yes, Jason is a bit of a sneak... he's so cute. Thank you!

Beloved of Aragorn: Thanks for your review, I love your story and can't wait for the sequel!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3 - Susan Lynn**

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"This is a really nice apartment, Clark," Lois remarked, studying the appliances.

"Thanks," he said, "but I haven't done much decorating yet. I've got a lot of work to do, but you're welcome to come and drop by anytime you want to."

Lois nodded, saying, "Thank you, I really appreciate it." The two walked back into the living room, where Jason was engrossed in a game of chutes and ladders. "Come on, buddy, let's go home, it's way past your bedtime," Lois told her son.

"Aw mom, just a few more minutes?" Jason pleaded, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

Lois shook her head. "Honey, it's almost ten, and I've got work tomorrow. Besides, I'm sure Clark wants to get some rest, too."

"I don't mind," was Clark's gentle reply. Lois glanced at him and back to Jason.

"Thank you Clark," she answered, "But Jason's also got school tomorrow." At that, Clark looked embarrassed.

"Oh, right," he said, and looked down. "Jason, listen to your mother."

Jason stood up and put the game away. He ran back over to Clark and asked, "Can I come and visit you sometime, Mr. Clark?"

Clark laughed, patting him on the back. "Anytime, Jason." He let Lois and Jason out, but Lois halted and turned back.

"Clark, thanks for everything. I'm glad you're back," she said, giving him a smile before walking into the elevator. She realized that underneath all his shyness and clumsiness, Clark was a good, compassionate, and thoughtful guy. He was definitely rising up in her book, and she realized that she wanted to get to know him more.

"Mommy," Jason asked her, "Do you like Mr. Clark? I like him a lot."

She looked down at smiled gently at him. "Yeah, honey, I do too."

Clark stared at the place Lois had just stood, feeling overwhelmed with a sudden rush of emotions.

- - - -

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Perry White's office," a higher pitched and annoying voice spoke up. Lois looked up from her writing to see a young woman standing there. She had feathered blonde hair, bright red lipstick, and a sharp but revealing work outfit.

"Who's asking?" Lois asked, eyeing her suspiciously. After giving her a quick look over, she didn't like her already.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Me, who else?" she said, as if that were obvious.

Lois's eyes flashed in exasperation. "And you would be...?" she said, raising her eyebrows at the strange woman. She didn't know what her problem was.

The blonde sniffed and replied haughtily, "Susan Lynn. Top reporter of Time magazine and new reporter and writer here at the Daily Planet. I need to find Perry White's office so I can get started."

Oh great. Her. Lois groaned inwardly. She had heard of this woman before, and though she grudgingly admitted that she was a good writer, that didn't mean she liked her. Susan was known for being a bit of an, um, overly friendly person.

"His office is just over there," Lois sighed, turning back to her computer.

Susan flipped her hair back and strutted into Perry's office, Lois watching her with hawk eyes. She had a bad feeling about this.

"LANE! KENT! IN HERE PRONTO!" Perry's voice shouted from inside his office. Lois rolled her eyes and entered inside the chief's office, where Richard and... Susan were already sitting. Clark got up from his desk chair and followed Lois inside, flashing her a quick smile. Lois gave him a small grin in return, and fixed a glare on Susan, who looked as if she owned the Daily Planet.

"Everyone," Perry continued, "This is our newest reporter, Susan Lynn, she just transfered from Time magazine to here. I expect you to show her where everything..." he rambled on.

Lois never brought her gaze away from Susan. _How about I show you my fist so I can punch you right in the nose, you worthless little..._

"And this is Lois Lane," Perry said, motioning to Lois. Susan raised an eyebrow. "Lois is our top reporter and winner of the Pulitzer Prize for one of her articles. We're very lucky to have her on board." Lois nodded, staring at Susan triumphantly. "And last, but not least, Clark Kent, also an excellent writer and reporter," Perry finished, "He's just recently returned from a world wide trip, and he and Lane make a good pair working together."

Susan suddenly eyed Clark in a way that made Lois want to kick her little butt right out the window.

"Yeah, we've done a lot of stories," Lois spoke up, all of a sudden wondering why she was being so protective of Clark. Richard gave her a funny look, confused; Clark gave her a sideways glance, also bewildered.

Susan narrowed her eyes at Lois. "I'm sure you have," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'll probably be doing a lot of work with you now, Clark," she said, turning to the mild mannered reporter, giving him a disgustingly over-the-top smile. Clark uncertainly nodded, not knowing what to make of her.

Perry gave all them one stare before barking, "All right, pleasantries are over and done. Lynn, you'll be following some new leads on the museum robbery the other night. Kent, Lane, continue working on what you're doing now. Now out!"

The four of them walked out of the office, and Susan immediately sidled up to Clark, who was talking to Lois about their articles on Superman.

"Hey, Clark," she giggled annoyingly, batting her eyelashes, "I'm Susan, but you can call me Susie. I was just wondering if you could, you know, show me around."

Clark was very uncomfortable, as he hadn't had many women flirt with him like this. Well, not as Clark. As Superman, that was a different story. Lois was glaring daggers at her, and Richard was just watching the entire situation, examining Lois's reaction.

"Um, well, I'd love to, but I have to get back to work," Clark explained. Susie pouted.

"Oh, but Perry said that you could show me around. Come on, it won't take that long," she smiled at him suggestively, and Lois snorted. Sue whisked to face her.

"Don't you have something better to do, like go write a story about your little crush Superman?" she said mockingly, putting her hands on her hips.

Lois resisted punching her right then and there. "I've done Superman already," she retorted, and then instantly wished she hadn't said that. Susan giggled loudly, thinking that was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "I've covered him!" Lois continued, angry, "you know what I mean!"

Clark couldn't help but think of how adorable Lois was when she was angry. "Yes, we do," he said smoothly, "Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Lynn, I really have to finish my article. I'm sure someone else would show you around. Ask one of our photographers, Jimmy Olsen. He's right over there." With a grace that didn't match his usual bumbling self or personality, he strode over to his desk and sat down, typing.

Lois and Susan stared, open mouthed. Lois, because she'd never seen Clark act that way before, with such calm and poise, and Susan, because she'd never been rejected. Richard was also surprised at Kent's behavior, but he didn't comment on it. Yet.

Poor Jimmy ended up showing Susan around, since Clark was firm about writing, and Lois certainly didn't want to do it. The less she saw of Susan, the better. The more she was away from Clark, the better.

But what exactly had gotten into Clark Kent? Lois wondered. His behavior eerily reminded her of Superman's. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

- - -

Well, well, well, enter Ms. Susan Lynn. Competition? Nah. A problem? We'll see.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Born To Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

Whoa! Not only did I get the surprise of my life when I read that my story has been put in the C2 archive: Excellence in Superman Fanfiction, but also I got a lot more reviews! Thank you guys so much for your awesome support! I really appreciate it.

Beloved of Aragorn: Thank you! I appreciate your reviews!

  
Angel452: Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks!

  
Gr33nJ3w3lRain: Yeah, I know, she really is awesome. Thank you for your review!

  
The Kiss of Death: Well, maybe she will... someday... mwa ha ha ha!

  
Prathna: Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate it. I'm glad you like it!

CindyB: Thank you, I also like Clark's geeky but loveable persona.

  
ogiminheat: I greatly thank you for your review, it was very helpful. I don't reply using the reply button because it's easier for the reviewer to just read it before the story. I myself prefer to do that, and I know of many others who do to. But thanks, maybe I'll try it.

vouge09: Interesting...

  
malfoysvixen: Ya know, I was kinda thinking the same thing. Thank you!

  
hbthomas: Exactly. Thanks for reviewing, you're a really great writer!

Sunny2006: More Clois scenes? But of course! Clois is da best!

  
bluecatdevil: Well, here you go! Thank you.

  
latafmodginkianp1618: Thank you.

  
centrepretender: Well, then, here's the next chapter! Thanks!

  
mistressbabette51: Thank you so much, I'm so happy you like it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Superman. It belongs to George Luc... whups, got Star Wars on the brain. I mean: it belongs to DC comics. He he he.. that's what I said. 

**Chapter 4 - Incident**

"Poor Jimmy, you left him all by himself with Susan," Lois sighed in amusement, taking a sip of her coffee. Richard chuckled, and Clark glanced down, feeling a bit sheepish..

"Well, I really had work to do," the usually shy reporter explained, "I didn't have time, and Jimmy was free at the moment. And I could tell that you didn't want to show her around, either."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Really? Whatever gave you that impression?" she stood up, drained her coffee, and grabbed the keys. "I've gotta pick up Jason, so I'll see you guys later, kay?"

"Alright," Richard nodded, turning back to his newspaper. Clark smiled and waved.

"Bye, Lois!" he called in his normal friendly tone. Richard glanced up at him, studying his face as he watched Lois walk into the elevator.

"How long have you known Lois, Clark?" he asked, trying not to sound overly suspicious. Confused by all that was going on, he just wanted some simple answers. Clark turned to him hesitantly, trying to think up the correct answer.

"For around five years," was his reply. What else could he have said? Richard nodded obviously not contesting the answer.

The next few minutes were quiet; however, after about ten minutes, Clark abruptly turned his head, as if suddenly hearing something. He then shot up, quickly excused himself, and rushed into the elevator. No one noticed him taking off his glasses and zooming into the elevator shaft, leaving his work suit behind him as the elevator closed. Richard looked back to his papers, shaking his head. That guy was weird.

Lois had picked up Jason and had driven him to the corner street market, picking up some extra things for dinner. Before she knew what was happening, two thugs with black masks over their heads burst in, holding a gun to the owner's head. The customers screamed and ducked for cover, and Lois hid Jason behind a back aisle, searching hopefully for another way out.

"NOBODY MOVE, OR I'LL KILL HIM!" the lead thug shouted, waving his gun at the owner's face. "Now hand over the money, now!"

The owner, who was shaking in fear, slowly put up his hands and reached for the cash register. "Okay, okay, take it easy," he whispered hoarsely, widely eyeing the gun. "Just... calm down; no one has to get hurt here."

"Then why don't you bloody hurry up about it, or maybe I will!" The thief snarled, moving the gun closer to his head. The owner swallowed and began to take the money out. But when the owner procrastinated, going rather slowly, the thief growled with impatience, knocked him out using the gun, and stealthily leapt over the counter. The other thug hurried around the aisles, looking for people to round up before they escaped or called the police. Lois couldn't see him but felt that he was coming closer to where she was hiding. She suddenly turned to Jason, having a sudden idea.

"Honey," she whispered, "Can you see the bad man who's coming toward us?"

Jason stared at her for a moment, breathing hard, before gazing at the shelf. "He's almost here," he whimpered, becoming even more frightened.

"Jase, I know that you're scared, but Mommy needs you to push this shelf over when he gets here, okay?" Lois said, taking his face in her hands. Jason didn't reply, trembling. Lois had a feeling he didn't want to relieve the yacht incident again, but right now there was really no other choice. "Jason? Honey, are you all right?" Lois was panicking as she heard the loud footsteps coming closer to her and peered around the aisle.

"Hello there, sweetie," the thug said, leering down at her, holding a gun in his hands. Lois rolled out of the way to avoid being hit by the sudden oncoming shelf, but the thug wasn't so lucky. Yelling, he was crushed by the heavy rack filled with all sorts of different foods, most of which came crashing onto the floor; and he was now unconscious. Lois stared at Jason, who had his arms outstretched. The six year old then took some more deep breaths in, trying to calm himself down without the use of an inhaler .

"What's that?" the other thief shouted, "What's going on back there?" Lois snatched Jason and was about to make for the nearest exit when-

"I'm so sorry to crash the party, but I think you've done enough," the familiar baritone voice spoke up. The thug whisked around, only to be hurled into a glass door by Superman. He slid to the floor, now as unconscious as the owner and the other thief.

"Is everyone alright?" Superman inquired, striding around to the awestruck customers. The shoppers nodded weakly, just glad the situation was over. Superman then turned towards the aisles, seemed to do a double take, and over to the back of the store, where he stared down at the knocked out thug, the rack still on top of him. He then looked up at Lois and Jason, surprised. "Miss Lane, Jason," he nodded. "Are you both okay?" his voice was very concerned as he did a look over on Jason.

Lois finally nodded. "Yeah, I think we're fine," she glanced at her son, who was still holding tightly to his mother's arms. "Honey, are you okay?"

Jason slowly shook his head 'yes'. Lois kissed the top of his head and gazed forlornly at Superman, who had fixed the two of them with a stare of longing.

"I'm glad you're both okay," he said, giving her one long look before turning around and zooming back into the sky, the people staring at him. Lois quietly took the back entrance out, not wanting anyone else to know what Jason had done.

- - -

Susan Lynn was annoyed, to put it mildly. What was annoying her so badly? That little wench of a reporter, Lois Lane. She was beautiful, for one thing, and that meant competition. Another, even though she seemed to be engaged to Perry's nephew, Richard, Susan could tell that Lois had feelings for another coworker, even if those feelings were still developing. That was also bad. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Clark Kent was very handsome. Sure, he could do without the glasses, but under all that, the man was gorgeous! Beautiful blue eyes, dark hair, tall and broadly built...

Sue could go on and on. Besides, so what if Lois liked Clark, she was already engaged. And didn't she have an affair with Superman, too? Superman was one hot guy, Sue had to agree.

But there was a reason for Susan's malice. Lois had been the one who had gotten the Pulitzer prize instead of her. It wasn't right! She had been counting on that for nearly five years, working her way up to the top reporters, but Lois had to just take it all away with her little pity party article.

Well. There was only one thing to do.

Since Lois had ruined all of her dreams, she would just return the favor. First, make sure that Lane's boyfriends lost interest in her. Take away Superman and Clark. Richard was a thing of the past, she knew. Their engagement wouldn't last for another month, she could guarantee that. Just get Clark and Superman away from her and break her heart. With no Superman around to make Lois look good, her ratings would go down. Then Susan would become famous, she'd be the top reporter, and Lois Lane would be wiped off the face of the earth, drowned out by Susan's popularity. Yes, that would work.

_It'll be perfect, _Sue thought wickedly. _Little Miss Lois Lane, watch out. _

There was just the slightest problem with that little scheme, though. Susan had no idea that Clark Kent was Superman.

- - -

Hmm, we'll see what happens with Susan in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Born To Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**Author's Note: **Thank you all SO much for your fantabulous reviews!! I really appreciate it!!! So happy you all like this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Why? Why should I EVEN torture myself?

**Chapter 5 - The Truth**

Lois was the first to notice that something was up. Richard was the second. Clark was the third. Jimmy was just pretty much clueless, as usual. And Jason... well... Jason was getting ticked off at the very annoying lady who just didn't want to shut the heck up.

"I SAID, you little brat, get out of my way!" Sue shrieked, glaring daggers at Jason, who was lying on the floor, drawing harmlessly.

Jason blinked. Blinked again. Then went back to drawing, decidedly ignoring her. Sue rolled her eyes and made a small furious sound, ready to strangle the kid. He had been getting her in way and bugging her nonstop the entire day now, and she had had enough.

"What part of 'get out of my way' don't you understand, you rodent?!" Sue ridiculed, clenching her fists at her sides.

Clark rolled his chair back and scrutinized Susan critically. "It's okay, I'm letting him stay at my office space," he spoke up, staring at her with a condescending gaze. Susan turned and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, okay. Do you know whose child he is?" she asked gently as she possibly could, peering somewhat shyly at Clark with large doe eyes.

Jason looked up at Clark, giving him a look. Clark looked back at Jason, raising his eyebrows.

"He's mine," Lois added, her arms folded over, glaring at Susan defiantly. Sue stiffened and flashed her a phony smile.

"Oh," she replied, "I didn't know. I'm glad I do now," she continued innocently, twirling her little glossy pen around in her perfectly manicured hand. Lois muffled an unladylike snort, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Sure," she muttered, and knelt down in front of her son. "Wow, hon, that's a fabulous picture!" she exclaimed, examining the drawing.

Jason beamed happily. "I'm giving it to Mr. Clark, mommy!" he replied enthusiastically, waving it in the air.

Lois glanced up at Clark, who gave her a knowing grin before gazing tenderly down at Jason. Lois nearly melted at Clark's heart-warming stare, and tried not to smile back. She merely stood up, ruffled her son's hair, and made for her desk.

Clark glanced at her one more time, smiling knowingly, and then pushed up his glasses and began to type. He hoped that Lois was finally starting to think about HIM, not just Superman. Maybe she would get to know both of them and fall in love with the man _and_ hero. It wasn't too late.

Susan had observed the whole scene with jealousy, anger, and frustration. This wasn't how it was supposed to be going! She needed a better plan. And needed to think up one fast. It wouldn't be too long before Lois dumped Richard, and then what was to keep her and Clark from hooking up? Well, maybe Superman. That was it. Make Lois jealous when she and Superman got together!

_Oh Susie, you're really too brilliant,_ she mused, heading back to her cubicle. She didn't notice Richard staring after her thoughtfully before turning a suspicious and slightly pained glance towards Clark, Lois, and Jason.

Sue had finished her report on the museum and entered Perry's office. "Um, excuse me, sir," she began, "I was wondering if I could do a report on Superman. I mean, not to question your judgment or anything, I just think Lois's tired of all the attention she's getting."

Perry eyed her for a second, and Sue hoped he bought it. "Fine," he said, "I want you to go down to Florida - Superman recently stopped a heist there. Get all the info you can, okay?"

Sue blinked. This wasn't the kind of assignment she had hoped to get. "Sir, if I may, Metropolis is where Superman is most, maybe I can get an interview out of him," she protested, "Please, just let me ask around, I'll see what I can get."

"Fine," Perry snapped, "Just do SOMETHING and don't bother me!" he put his glasses back on and glared menacingly. Sue nodded stiffly and went out, a smug look on her face. She had gotten what she wanted. Well, partially.

Susan walked up to Lois's desk with a smile that gave Lois the creeps. "Well, it looks as if Superman won't be getting to know just _you _anymore, Miss Lane," she bragged. "Chief just gave me an assignment to find out more about him..." she leaned in, "But off the record, I intend to get to know him... shall we say... up close and personal." She grinned wickedly.

If looks could kill, Susan would be fried, buried alive, torn to pieces, and starved to death for six weeks right now.

"That all depends on IF you find Superman," Lois shot back. "Which I doubt you will. He doesn't like to hang around one place for long. He just saves the people and flies off."

"Then how did _you_ get to know him?" Susan asked, narrowing her eyes. "Just because you're pretty, well, sort of, he decided to stop by and buy you a drink?"

"No," Lois said, grinding her teeth, "He likes ME for who I am, not because I _threw_ myself at him. We got to know each other through friendship, not by instantly making out."

Nearby, Clark snorted, grinning profusely. The two women glanced at him, and he abruptly cleared his throat, trying to look innocent. Sue turned back to Lois.

"Well, don't worry, I'll find him," she whispered determinedly, and strode off, entering the elevator. Lois watched her leave, shaking her head. Susan wouldn't get five feet even close to Superman. Right?

Right.

Maybe...

Of course not!

No?

Yes?

"Shut up!" Lois hissed angrily at herself, typing furiously about another catastrophe Superman recently had fixed.

"What?" Clark inquired, putting his head up.

She stared at him. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't talking to you. More, um, to myself." Thinking of how stupid that sounded, she decided not to say anything more, hoping to keep at least a shred of what dignity she had left.

- - -

"Look, it's Superman!!" a lady screamed as the familiar blue and red hero zoomed into the street in front of the oncoming truck. Its brakes weren't working properly, and it couldn't stop; everyone was breathlessly waiting for the inevitable.

Superman put both hands out and let the huge truck ram right into him at full speed. He didn't budge one foot; the truck's front, however, wasn't so lucky. It was completely smashed in. Superman tore off the door and stepped up to the dazed driver.

"Are you all right, sir?"

The man stared at him for a second. "Uh, yeah, I think so..." he groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Thanks for the help, man."

Superman grinned and patted his shoulder. "Not a problem," he answered, "Here, I'll just lift this so it won't be in the way." He easily lifted the truck to a close parking lot and set it down. The press was already on his back when he landed. "Excuse me," he spoke politely, "I don't think I'll be taking any questions today."

But Susan, who had seen the whole thing, called after him, "Wait, Superman!" He turned around mid air. "May I have an interview with you as soon as possible?" she asked sweetly, smiling up at him adoringly.

But the hero just stared back at her somewhat disgusted. "We'll see, Miss Lynn," he replied with no emotion, "I'm not sure." With that, he was gone.

"He knows my name!" Susan gasped, surprised beyond belief.

- - -

Lois drove home that night and put Jason to bed. She then cleaned up a bit and headed outside, just wanting to think things over. Richard wasn't home yet, but she didn't mind. He was in a poor mood, anyways, and she just wanted some time alone.

"Good evening, Lois," a familiar baritone voice spoke up.

So much for the alone time.

Lois turned to see Superman floating in the air, gazing at her intently, his familiar blue eyes flashing in the faint light.

"I wondered when you were going to show up," she stated calmly, putting her hands on her hips.

Superman smiled and dropped to the ground, never breaking his gaze from hers. "I was just seeing Jason before I talked to you," he said, "He's very strong, just like his mother." She couldn't help but blush under his unwavering, tender gaze.

"Richard doesn't know yet," Lois sighed, glancing up again, "I have to tell him that he isn't the father. He already knows, well, suspects, that I'm..." she broke off her sentence, not sure what to say next.

Superman took a few strides towards her, staring at her more intensely than before. "You're what?" he asked quietly, and brought her chin up with his hand, his touch sending shivers down her spine.

Lois opened her mouth to give him the answer, but what woman on earth could answer when one of the handsomest guys on the planet was merely inches away?

The sound of Richard's car approaching took them out of the moment. Lois stepped back, face extremely red, and glanced from the car to Superman. "You should go, or he'll see you."

Superman nodded solemnly, flying into the air; he seemed a bit disappointed that he didn't have more time.

"Wait!" Lois called, and he halted, looking back down hopefully. "Meet me on the beach, say five days from now," she continued. "I'm extra busy for the next few days, but after that, I'll be okay." He agreed, gave her a smile, and zoomed off just as Richard's car pulled into the driveway. Lois hurried into the house, where she found Richard, looking annoyed.

"Here goes nothing..." she muttered under her breath. But as she closed the front door, a startling and unexpected revelation hit her like a load of bricks.

She knew where she had seen those familiar blue eyes before.

They were hidden behind thick glasses.

They belonged to . . . Clark Kent.

Wait…

CLARK KENT??!!!

Farm-boy, Smallville, gee-wiz, oh golly, huge klutz Clark Kent??

Lois gasped, realizing that all the coincidences... were _not_ coincidences. It was all adding up. Whenever Clark disappeared, so did Superman. Clark was gone for five years, and so was Superman. Clark looked like Superman, and Superman looked like Clark. They were kind, gentle, and caring. How on earth could she have been so stupid? That must have been one of the reasons why she had begun to actually notice, and become attracted to Clark.

But that also meant that Jason was Clark's son. So that was why Clark liked to spend so much time with him! She didn't blame him _that much_ for not telling her the truth, but she wished she had realized it sooner. But would he tell her, or would she have to tell him that she knew who he was?

First, she had to talk to Richard. She knew she didn't honestly love him to begin with, but had hoped he could replace Superman. Well, that plan didn't work, because Superman was back, and he was going to stay, since Krypton was destroyed. It was no use pretending anymore.

- - -

"Let me get this straight," Richard began, still in denial, "You're in love with Superman, you had an affair with him, and now I find out that Jason isn't even my own son, he's the son of some superhero that's not even human? This is unbelievable."

Lois quickly lashed out at him, "Don't you dare talk about him that way! He's a good man, Richard, and you know it!"

Richard shook his head in disbelief. "I just don't get it, Lois. How could you lie to me like this?" He sat down, staring at his hands.

Here came the guilt. "I'm sorry, Richard, I never meant to hurt you," Lois broke in, feeling pained. "I didn't realize that Jason was his son until a few months ago."

Actually that wasn't true, she had known since the day she knew she was pregnant; she just wanted to make it easier on him.

"Oh, and you're just deciding to tell me this NOW?" He looked up, the anger returning. The hurt was apparent, though.

"Richard, calm down, please, you'll wake Jason up!" Lois's guilt was quickly being replaced by anger.

Richard shot back, "You're telling me to calm down? I can't calm down, not with this on my mind! Lois, you lied to me! You _lied_. You were supposed to be my fiancée... but it doesn't look like that's going to be that way anymore."

Lois looked at the ring on her finger and slowly took it off. "Richard, I said I was sorry," she said quietly, "but I can't change the past, or what I did, or how I felt, or how I feel today. All I can do is apologize." She handed him the ring, and he reached out and took it, staring at it resentfully.

Richard sighed, becoming deflated. "I somehow knew that this wouldn't work," he said regretfully, "You always loved Superman. Even though you said that you didn't, I knew that you weren't telling the truth."

Lois sat down again. "Richard, I never wanted to string you along," she began, "I just... I don't know."

"You just love him?" he finished, sounding resigned. "All right. I know. I'm sorry for being so harsh there a second ago, you didn't deserve it." He stood up again. "I'll be staying at a nearby hotel, and then I'll ask Uncle Perry tomorrow if I can transfer to another place."

Lois's eyes were watery. "Richard, you're still Jason's father just as much as you were before," she said weakly, though she could tell Richard thought otherwise.

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "It's not the same," he said, defeated, "Sooner or later you'll have to tell Jason the truth. I just know I'm not his father." He took his jacket off the hanger. "I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen," he finished. "Goodbye, Lois. I wish you the best. Tell Jason I'll always love him."

"He knows," was her reply.

He nodded, shut the door behind him, and Lois watched the car as it turned out of the driveway.

One single tear fell down her face before she wiped it away, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

* * *

I kinda feel for Richard, I mean, the poor guy really can't compare to Superman. Don't forget to leave me a review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Born to Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: Thank your for your feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Superman Returns, I'd already own the DVD right now. But I will.. soon! **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Heat **

Lois was completely astonished to find that Jason didn't say anything about Richard's abrupt departure. He was surprised and hurt, that much was clear, but he calmly ate his breakfast and went off to school, just like any other day. Lois wasn't sure if he was only acting that way in front of her to be brave, but she felt sad for him; after all, he was only five years old and could only take so much.

She drove off to work and got a new assignment from Perry, who told her to write a new article on Superman. What a shocker. Clark wasn't around yet, but she suspected he was doing some Superman heroic work, so she didn't worry about him and started to type on her computer. Glancing at the now broken picture of her, Richard, and Jason, she sighed, picked it up, and put it in a drawer. In its place, she put a photo of just her and Jason.

Richard was not to be seen in the office, but to tell the truth, she hadn't noticed at first. He had made it very clear that he wasn't part of her life anymore, or Jason's, so Lois decided to put him behind her and think about the present. They had both known that they would never really work out. She felt a little guilty at the way things turned out between them, since Richard was such a sweet guy, but she couldn't help it.

She looked up to see Clark rushing through the door, bumping into people and apologizing profusely. Lois couldn't help but giggle slightly at his pretended clumsiness. The grace of Superman certainly didn't show up in Clark's personality, but she knew it was all just so he wouldn't be noticed. When he was about to pass her desk, without looking up, she handed him a coffee. He looked down and stared at it.

"I thought you might want something to help you wake up, Clark," Lois stated, holding out the coffee. He slowly reached and took it, now very surprised.

"Um, gee whiz, t-thanks, Lois," Clark stammered, "You shouldn't have. I'll pay you back right aw-"

"Clark," Lois laughed, "It's okay, I got it for you, you don't have to pay me back. Consider it a 'welcome back' gift," she continued, shrugging. She then turned back to her computer, her mouth curved into a slight smile. Comparing Clark... er, Superman's, different personalities, was amusing. It was odd, though, to see Superman say something like, "Gee", or "Wow, oh golly", or "Swell". Superman certainly didn't say that, but Clark did. Or was that part of the act, too? Probably, she mused.

Clark grinned his crooked grin, feeling more happy than he had in days. "Thanks," he repeated, and sat down at his desk across from hers. He took a sip of the coffee but spilled a little bit on his shirt. He sighed tiredly and searched in his desk drawers for extra napkins or paper towels. Lois bit back a laugh at his awkwardness and took out a few extra napkins from her desk, since Jason needed them constantly. She walked over to Clark's desk and handed him the napkins. He looked up and took them from her, reddening.

"Um, thanks, Lois," he muttered, embarrassed, trying to wipe off his shirt.

Lois chuckled. "Relax, Clark, I spill my coffee all the time. It's no big deal, really. But you'd better get that stain out before it permanently ruins that shirt."

Clark looked down at his shirt and nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he stood up, "I'd better go wash it out with some cold water."

"No, you'll have to use warm water and soap," Lois objected, and thought the better of it for a second before taking his arm and pulling him to a bathroom. "Here, come on, I'll help you." His arm was incredibly muscular, but she herself had no idea of what her closeness was doing to Clark. Her merely touching him was torture, and he wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

"Uh, Clark?" Lois's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he blinked, looking down at her. She held some paper towels with soap and water on them. "Would you mind taking off your shirt so I can rinse it out and wash it?" she innocently continued, but secretly knew that his Superman suit was under his shirt.

Clark fumbled for an excuse. "Um, well, you see... I..."

Lois understood and nodded, knowing that he didn't want to give away his secret just yet, and she decided to respect that. She would trust him to tell her the truth when he felt comfortable. "Okay then, I'll just wash it off with it on you," she added, and took the part of his shirt on his chest and rubbed it with the paper towel, desperately trying not to get distracted by their closeness. But, oh man, did he smell good. The scent of Superman and Clark combined.

Clark was having the same problem. Lois was looking beautiful, as she always was, and her very close proximity was nearly making his head spin. Neither of them had noticed that their breathing was growing quicker and shorter, or that they were beginning to lean into one another.

"KENT!!" Perry's voice startled them out of their moment, and they broke apart, flushed. Clark looked at her, a bit embarrassed, and Lois cleared her throat, running a hand over her hair.

"I should, um, go see what Perry wants," Clark stammered, and brushed off his shirt, pushing his glasses up self consciously. Lois nodded.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Clark gave her a quick glance of longing before heading off to see what Perry wanted. "Go ahead," Lois whispered distantly, and turned back to her own desk.

Clark entered Perry's office and sat down in a chair opposite Perry. The head of the Daily Planet eyed him for a second before saying, "Listen, Kent, I want you to get me a new article on Superman. Find out where he's been, what he's up to now, and what his plans are for the future. Anyway you can. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Clark replied, nodding.

Perry stood up and looked out the window. "I'll need you to be working extra hard now that Richard has left," he continued, staring out into the Metropolis late morning view. Clark wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly.

"What?"

Perry turned back to Clark, an eyebrow raised. "Richard just left for Europe," he told Clark, "I thought everyone knew that already, or Lois would've told you, but I guess not. So I need you to kind of... fill his shoes, okay?"

Clark was very surprised that Richard had left. Lois didn't seem upset this morning, so maybe the two of them had broken up, and she obviously didn't care. He was surprised that she hadn't told him yet, though. But now that Richard was obviously out of the picture, where did that leave him? Was he just a friend, colleague, or coworker? He would have to tell her, and tell her soon, or risk losing her. But how to approach her... he could just tell her, as Superman, and bring out the glasses. Or he could go as Clark, and take off the glasses. Either way, it wouldn't be easy to tell her.

* * *

Please be so kind as to drop a review. Feedback is greatly appreciated, but no flames! Until next time... I need my Superman muse... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Born To Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! I noticed that 64 people have put this story on their alerts list. If you're reading it, please leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Superman Returns? (snorts) Yeah right... well, at least I have my muse back.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - Interview_**

"Lane, I have a new assignment for you," Perry spoke up as he, Jimmy, and Lois looked at some photos of something in the sky. Lois wasn't sure what they were, but Jimmy was confident about who it was.

"See chief?" he interrupted his boss, who glared menacingly at him, "I told you I could get some photos of him. Can't you tell who it is?"

Perry guessed first, dropping his question for Lois. "It's a bird," he stated, pointing to the blurry figure in the sky.

"It's a plane," Lois added, glancing at Jimmy, who frowned.

"No," Jimmy argued, shaking his head, "It's-" His declaration was cut short by the entrance of Clark, who was bringing in some more files on Superman.

"Uh, I have these for you, Chief," he said, putting them on the desk. Perry nodded in return and turned back to Lois, trying to remember what he was going to ask or tell her. Clark looked at the photos, holding one up. "That's Superman, right?" he asked, looking at the other three. Jimmy grinned triumphantly.

"See? That's just what I was going to say!" he hooted.

Perry and Lois shot him a withering glance, and he cleared his throat, reddening. "Well, I was," he mumbled rebelliously. Lois snatched the picture from a startled Clark and put it down on the desk again.

"You can't even tell from this picture," she shot back, glaring at Jimmy, "It could be anything. We need better and clearer photos if we're to tell WHAT it is. It doesn't look much like anything." She gave the photo a distasteful glance. "Maybe Superman just needs to come out a little more so we can take pictures of him," She continued, careful not to look at Clark, who self consciously pushed up his glasses more, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, maybe he's just trying to save the world and not worry about posing for cameras," Clark defended him, shrugging. "I mean, he probably can't do everything at once."

Jimmy stared at him, incredulous. "He's Superman, Clark, have a little faith!" he cried, looking at him earnestly.

Lois rolled her eyes and piped up, "Jimmy, just because he's Superman doesn't mean he's God. He's not perfect, or fully invincible, and he can't do everything all at the same time." She put her hands on her hips as if to further add to her statement.

"Lane, Kent, enough," Perry cut in. "I want you two to start working together again. Get some details on Superman. I want details, people, details!"

"Uh, what kind of details, Chief?" Lois asked, wondering if getting details on Superman was such a good idea.

Perry shrugged. "Oh, I don't know… what movies does he like? What books? Does he prefer Chinese or Italian food? What's his take on solar power?"

"All that jazz," Lois muttered, not even daring to look at Clark, who had tensed.

"Yeah," Perry nodded. "You two have worked great together in the past, so there's no reason for you not to work together now. Now all of you, get out of here!"

The three walked out of the office; and Lois and Clark decided to walk outside to see if they could find more information on Superman. Lois kept glancing at Clark, wondering when he was going to tell her the truth, but the mild mannered reporter didn't say anything. They were walking down a sidewalk when they noticed a burning building a block away.

"Hey, let's go see what's happening," Lois suggested, and hurried off, taking out her notebook.

"Okay, Lois," Clark replied, staring at the building. He pretended to follow behind her, but then darted into an alleyway and zoomed out as Superman.

Lois rushed to the scene, where the firemen and police officers were trying to control the blaze.

"It's Superman!" a young boy called, pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up to see the familiar blue and red super hero flying towards the fire. He floated in front of the building, took a deep breath, and blew out some frosty air, which doused the flames quickly, leaving a charred and badly burnt building. Luckily, though, no one was badly hurt. Lois grinned and wrote furiously on her notepad. She had suspected that Superman would show up, and Clark was nowhere to be found.

She walked around the police to the side of the building, straining to see any glimpse of Superman. Where'd he go?

"Looking for someone, Lois?" a deep voice behind her questioned. She rolled her eyes and turned around to see Superman hovering a few feet in the air, grinning slightly.

"Maybe," she shot back. "I'm looking for a guy who's wearing red and blue, flies, is incredibly strong, and happens to be from another planet. Know him?"

Superman pretended to think for a second. "Mm, nope, don't think so," he smirked.

"Too bad," Lois sighed, "Now I'll never find him." She paused. "I need to get another interview, if that's convenient with you, of course."

Superman nodded and held out his hand. "Come on, I know where we won't be bothered." Lois took his hand and they flew up into the sky, leaving the ground far behind them. Instinctively, Lois tightened her grip on him, thinking once again how incredibly warm he was.

They rose higher and higher into the air until they came to the top of the Daily Planet building. Superman slowly dropped down onto the large world shaped statue, which was actually quite large and easy to sit on.

"Never done this before," Lois remarked, inspecting the metal statue. She then plopped down on it, taking out her pen. Superman also sat, facing her, his dark hair blowing slightly in the cool breeze. Lois gazed at him for a minute as he looked out on Metropolis with a calm stare of contentment and peacefulness, for now. "Um, are you ready?" she hesitantly asked, not wanting to break his chain of thoughts.

Superman blinked and turned to her, smiling. "Go ahead, ask away," he joked, feeling very comfortable. There was nothing he'd rather be doing right now. He was spending precious time alone with the one woman he loved more than anything in the entire world.

"So," Lois began, "I know that you went to Krypton, but what are you planning on doing in the near future?"

He paused for a minute. "Well," he replied, "I like doing what I'm doing now, just helping the world, but I'd like nothing more than to find Lex Luthor. He got away to who knows where, and I want him to be put back in jail, this time for good."

Lois nodded understandingly. "Yeah, since you weren't there for his other trial," she added, not trying to sound too accusing. However, Superman winced.

"I'm sorry for that, too," he apologized, "I know I've done a lot of things wrong, but I'm not leaving again. I'm going to be there for his next and hopefully final trial."

"That must have really ticked you off, knowing that he was guilty, but got away, huh?"

Superman's gaze hardened. "A lot," he said, repeating the same words he'd said to Jimmy before. "But I don't intend on making that mistake again."

Lois wrote down his answer. "I should imagine not," replied she.

"There is one thing I'd like to find out," Superman continued, rubbing his chin. "How he got all that money."

Lois smirked. "I asked him nearly the same thing," she spoke up, slyly glancing at him, tapping her pen on her notepad. It was a constant habit of hers, but she didn't even realize that she was doing it. "I said something along the lines of, 'Did you swindle an old widow out of her money?'"

"What did he say?"

"He just laughed, so I'm guessing I wasn't far from the truth."

Superman narrowed his eyes. "That conniving slime," he spat, anger growing. "None of this wouldn't have happened if I had just-" two smaller hands grabbing the sides of his cape and pulling him closer to Lois interrupted him. He blinked, surprised, and looked into the reporter's face, which was annoyed, firm, and determined.

"Superman," Lois nearly had to bite her tongue from saying 'Clark Kent', "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. Get it?"

Superman grinned. "Got it."

"Good," she answered, fighting to keep a smile off of her face, and shoved him back playfully. "You'll get him back, I'm sure. After all, you ARE Superman."

"And that's gotta count for something, right?" he grinned mischievously, shrugging. Lois nodded, biting her pen.

"I guess," she answered teasingly, gazing distantly out at Metropolis, pretending to be indifferent. Superman chuckled, shaking his head, and she had to smile again. His deep laugh was infectious, just another one of his many addictive traits.

"Are we going to finish this interview or not? You'll remember, Miss Lane, that we still have an appointment on the beach tonight, and I wouldn't want for you to be late."

Lois glanced back at him. "Well if I AM late, which is highly unlikely," she returned, "Then you can just come over and fly me there. It would only take you a few seconds, of course."

He nodded, giving a small grin. "Of course," he replied, crossing his arms over. Lois rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad to see all this attention and praise hasn't gone to your head," she mocked, narrowing her eyes at him. "If there's one thing I hate, it's men who think they've got it all. Like Lex Luthor. He thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Well," Superman added, "I know I don't have it all. I don't have a Ferrari, for one thing." At this, she laughed. "Or a Mustang convertible," he continued. "Or a private yacht." He paused for a moment, thinking. "What makes sliced bread so great, anyways?" he asked. "I don't get why people say that all the time."

Lois shook her head, still laughing. "I don't get it, either."

He smiled at her. "I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"Probably not," she responded, shrugging. "But anyways, back to this interview. Um..." she thought for a second, trying to think of a good question. She wasn't as prepared as she thought she had been. "What's your favorite animal?" she asked randomly.

Superman raised an eyebrow. "That's kind of an out-of-the-blue question," he began, hesitating, "but I'll answer it. Well, I'd have to say a dog. They're great animals to be around." He smiled, as if remembering some distant memory. Lois wrote what he was saying down and looked up.

"You speak from experience?" she questioned, curious. He gave her a sideways glance, silent for a second.

"Maybe," he answered cryptically. She gave him a 'what a great answer' look.

She said, "I'll take that as a 'yes', then," and proceeded to write it down. "What is this mysterious dog's name?" she continued mischievously, still scribbling furiously on her notebook and not bothering to look up.

A beat.

"Shelby," was Superman's slow reply. He decided that it was unlikely Lois would ever visit his house when she didn't know he was Clark, so what was the harm?

"Favorite food?" The change of subject made him relax more.

"Tough one. I don't have a favorite, but a good steak is always something to look forward to for dinner."

Lois nodded. "Can't disagree with you there. I…" she trailed off when he stiffened, seemingly to listen to something. "You have to go?"

His short nod was all she needed as an answer. "Go then! Hurry up! Save people!" She shooed him away, but then stopped.

"I should get you down, first," he smirked, suddenly taking her and swooping down to the roof, dropping her off quickly before hovering slightly. "Goodbye, Lois," he called before zooming away.

Lois sighed, smiling. Not only did she just spend another fantastic few moments with Superman, she also had her detailed report!!

* * *

Well, that was a longer chapter than usual... I hope you enjoyed it! But I won't know unless I get feedback... so just press the little blue button below! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Born To Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome!! Thanks for all the great reviews. Let's get to the big 100, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Superman Returns, but I do own the DVD. Coolio for me! **

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Revealed**

_Take that, 'Susie', _Lois thought gleefully as she took the elevator down. The doors opened, and she got out, finding Clark talking animatedly with Jimmy.

"Oh, hey, Lois," Clark nodded, "I'm sorry I ran off like that, but I forgot my–"

"No need to explain, Clark," Lois smiled, "I understand."

Clark stared at her, confused. "But I didn't…" he trailed off, wondering if she knew more than she was letting on.

Lois shook her head, grinning. "I have to go write this interview," she said. "If you have any other info on Superman, Clark, that'd be great."

"I have some other info on Superman," Susan's gloating voice cut in. Lois turned to see the hateful reporter smoothly walking towards the group.

"Oh really?" Lois asked, raising her eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

Susan smirked. "While you were searching for Superman at the fire, I was interviewing him at a robbery three blocks down. He personally took time to talk with me. Sorry if you didn't get anything else, Lane," she sighed mockingly. "If you'll excuse me, I have this _exclusive_ interview to write." She shot Lois a look before sitting down at her desk.

Lois inwardly fumed, and she shot Clark a glare. _Why did he stop for Susan?_

Clark gave her a funny look, pushing up his glasses. "Uh, Lois, are you all right?"

Lois shook her head, realizing her mistake. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She went to her desk, sat there for a moment, deep in thought, and then glanced at Clark. He was still staring at her, seeming to be slightly suspicious.

Uh-oh. He knew something was up with her.

Oh yeah. Something _was_ up with her. She was mad. Very mad. Mad at Susan, mad at him…

Restless, Lois stood up and grabbed a cup of coffee, returning to her computer and staring at it.

* * *

Lois took Jason to a friend's house and drove to the nearby public beach. The sun was setting, its rays turning the sky and clouds violet, magenta, orange, and yellow. It was a beautiful evening. But Lois didn't notice. She was too busy wondering how she could tell Clark... well, Superman, that she already knew his identity. A thousand different scenarios ran through her head, but none of them were turning out the way she wanted them to.

"Hi Superman, I know you're Clark. Sorry for not telling you before!" She spoke to herself, shaking her head in frustration. "Hello, Superman. This may come as a shock, but I know your real name. Argh! Superman, I have to tell you. You're Clark Kent. Yes, I know." She banged her head on the steering wheel in the parking lot of the beach, annoyed at her own lack of calmness. "Come on, Lois, you're more self-confident that this!" she furiously told herself, opening the door and stepping out of her car.

Lois walked down the beach slowly, letting her bare feet sink into the cool sand. She gazed into the sunset and wondered when her blue and red superhero was going to show up. Wanting a better view of the ocean and the city, she climbed up onto the closest dock, treading slowly towards its end. She leaned against the rail and let the cool breeze blow in her face.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?" A deep and familiar voice suddenly spoke up from her side. Lois, startled, turned quickly to see Superman standing beside her, gazing at her with adoration and longing.

But he wasn't Superman. Or, at least, dressed as Superman. He was dressed in tan jacket, jeans, a T-shirt, and plain sneakers. His hands were stuffed casually into his pockets, and his hair was blowing slightly in his face.

He had to admit, he felt much more nervous than he appeared to be.

"Cl - Clark," Lois stammered, drinking him in, wide-eyed. He nodded, putting his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Lois," he began, "But I didn't want to hurt you again like I did last time."He glanced up for her reaction, but she was silent. "I know I should never have left you and Jason, but if I had known-" He was abruptly cut off as she grabbed his jacket and pulled him into one of the most passionate, loving kisses he had ever experienced. When they finally pulled apart from lack of air, Lois, breathing hard, put her head against his.

"It's all right, Clark," she murmured, "I already knew. I forgive you, and I understand why." She stared deeply into his blue eyes and hoped he wasn't mad at her.

Clark's mouth hung open. "But why... how long have you known?"

"About a week," Lois admitted. "I didn't know how to tell you. I finally recognized what I should have seen behind those glasses of yours long ago. I feel like such an idiot," she berated herself.

Clark shook his head, saying, "No, don't. I didn't want you to find out, I mean, I did, but no none was supposed to know. But now that you know..." He grinned. "Lois, this is one of the best days of my life."

"Mine, too," she answered earnestly, and was quickly pulled into another long kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, losing herself in his superhuman touch.

* * *

Lois watched anxiously as Perry read her article out loud. Clark was sitting across from her, staring out into the sky, clearly unconcerned. She envied his inner calm and stared at him for a moment before turning back to Perry.

"'One on One With Superman,'" Perry read the title, putting on his glasses. "Catchy... I like it." Muttering to himself, he scanned down the two page article and smiled. "Excellent job, the both of you. I expect to see more of this. In fact," he picked up a file from his desk, "I want you both to check out the island that Lex Luthor was last seen on."

Lois and Clark's heads shot up. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"You heard me," Perry snapped, annoyed at their apparent deafness. "Luthor escaped with his girlfriend from a nearby island after their helicopter ran out of gas. The coast guard found it, and I want you both to see if you can pick up where he left."

"What about boats in the area?" Lois suggested, "I mean, someone had to pick him up. Maybe he had other alliances or friends."

Perry shrugged. "Well, that's for you to find out. You leave as soon as you're ready. I have a small cruiser waiting for you at the docks."

Clark and Lois stood up and started to leave, but Lois had to know something. "Oh, Chief," she began, "Did Susan write another interview about Superman?" She had to know.

"Don't call me Chief," Perry glared, "But yes, she did. I'm going to be looking over it soon. Why so interested? Your article is front page."

Lois could not help but feel slightly relieved. "Oh, never mind," she muttered, quickly shutting the door behind her.

Clark grabbed his coat and waited for Lois to get her things together.

"I'll just be a sec, Clark," she called out as he stood by the elevator. He just nodded, shooting her a quick smile, and she grinned, shaking her head. It felt great that both of them had finally connected. She put her notebook, blackberry, and pen into her purse, pulled on her coat, and checked her desk one more time to make sure that she hadn't left anything behind. "Clark, I'm..." she turned around and halted when she saw Clark chatting with someone. Said someone was tall, handsome, and... "Bruce Wayne?" her eyebrows shot up.

Clark obviously heard her, for he glanced her way and turned back to the billionaire playboy. Wayne looked in her direction for a split second and spoke to Clark again, breaking out into a devilish smile. Clark started to smile as well and motioned her over. Lois frowned and slowly walked up to the two of them.

"Bruce, this is Lois Lane, my partner," Clark introduced her. "Lois, this is an old friend of mine, Bruce Wayne."

Bruce smiled at her and shook her hand in a friendly way. "Miss Lane," he nodded, "Clark has told me a lot about you. Won't stop talking about you, actually," he laughed.

Clark shot him a glare, but Bruce didn't seem at all fazed.

Lois smiled slightly. "Wow, Clark, you have friends in high places," she observed, looking back to Bruce. "An honor to meet you, Mr. Wayne. I have heard a lot about you, too; but I have to say, I didn't expect you to know Clark. How did you two meet?"

Both men glanced at each other uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. "Uh, well, it's a long story," Clark stammered, pushing his glasses up.

"Clark!" The three turned to see Susan beaming at Clark. She then noticed Bruce, and her eyes lit up in a predatory way. "Mr. Bruce Wayne!" She exclaimed, hurrying over to the trio. "I can't believe it! It's so great to finally meet you! I thought you usually stayed in Gotham." The reporter gave him a winning smile.

Bruce seemed as if he had seen many of this kind of woman before. "And you might be?" he asked, indifferent.

"Susan Lynn," she stuck out her hand. "One of your biggest supporters. How's Gotham these days? Getting a lot of action?"

The billionaire grinned as if he knew something the rest of them didn't. "You could say that," he replied mysteriously. "Actually, I'm here to escort my good friend Mr. Kent and Miss Lane here to a nearby island so they can do their assignment." He glanced at Clark with a smug look. "Isn't that right, Clark?"

Clark gave him an irritated stare. "Right," he said with false enthusiasm. "Of course. We should actually get going now, so Lois?" he looked at her.

Lois nodded. "Yes, of course." She went to the elevator, and Bruce and Clark followed her inside.

Susie was in complete shock. How did Clark know famous Bruce Wayne, and how did Lois get herself surrounded by extraordinary looking men?

* * *

I liked this chapter. Reviews are great presents, and I like presents! So feel free to give me as many as you want to. Have a Super Christmas, everyone!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Born to Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: This is actually the third... er, fourth revision of this chapter. Thanks to a few of my recent reviews and from watching Smallville, I realized that made a grievous error in character judgment and history. Thanks for the constructive criticism, Mr. Beeto, that is what makes a writer better. Here is the revised chapter, thanks to you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Superman, Batman, or the Justice League. They belong to DC Comics.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 9 - First Encounter**

The trio walked out to the sleek black limo that was parked up front, and they entered it, the chauffer closing the door behind them.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Wayne," Lois reminded him as they drove along.

Bruce smiled. "Question, Miss Lane?" He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied, slightly irritated, "I want to know how you and Clark met each other."

The billionaire merely plucked a few glasses from the nearby mini bar and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Lois shook her head, shooting Clark a look. The Kryptonian sighed, drumming his fingers on the seat and shaking his head.

"Oh, it's a long story," Bruce began, pouring himself some ginger ale.

"I've got time," Lois returned, staring at him, determined.

Bruce chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "I see you're a true reporter at heart, Miss Lane," he nodded.

Lois turned to Clark. "Will one of you tell me something? What's the big secret, anyways?"

Clark eyed Bruce, wondering if it was all right to tell Lois about Bruce's secret dark knight persona. Bruce, in return, gave him a questioning look. The Kryptonian realized that the billionaire was asking him if Lois could be trusted with the Batman information.

None of this went unnoticed by Lois, who narrowed her eyes.

"Bruce," Clark began, clearing his throat and taking off his glasses, "She knows."

The billionaire slowly nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see."

Lois stared at him, blinking. She vaguely wondered if too much stress had made Clark lose it. "What?" was all she could muster.

"No, it's okay, Bruce can be trusted," Clark quickly added, seeing the shocked look on her face. "It's kind of a … pact we all share."

"What?" Lois couldn't believe that 'what' was the only word coming out of her mouth.

Bruce grinned, knowing that if Clark trusted Lois, then he could as well. "What do you know of Batman, Miss Lane?"

"Batman?" Lois frowned, trying to wrack her brain of information. "Isn't he the black-caped guy in Goth… wait." She stared hard at Bruce, who smiled pleasantly back at her.

"Your skills of observation do you well, Miss Lane," The man known as the Dark Knight of Gotham told her.

Lois couldn't believe it for a moment; but then, looking at Clark, who had the mild mannered reporter façade down tight, did believe it. "I see," she said. "Well then, Batman, I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions. After all, this is one of the interviews of the year. Most people would kill just to talk with you."

"Oh, believe me, I know," Bruce replied wryly.

Lois quickly drew out her notepad. "Okay," She began, smirking at Batman.

"What have I gotten myself into, Clark?" Bruce questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's too late now," Clark grinned smugly, leaning back in his seat calmly. "Once she gets started, she doesn't stop."

Lois nodded in agreement. "You're right about that. Now, Mr. Wayne, how did you and Superman meet?"

"Back to this question, huh?" Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well," he sighed, "It went something like this…"

* * *

_Eight Years Earlier_

Batman perched on a statue, overlooking the enormous Gotham city. The sounds of the subways, cars, and city bustle were all the same, and for once, he was thankful for that. He needed to think about his next move.

However, he didn't have much time, for his sharp hearing picked up a cry for help. Swooping down into a dark alleyway, he soared down, creeping along until he turned a corner. He saw a woman being robbed and beaten by a thief, a man much larger than she.

"Please, stop," she pleaded, tears running down her face.

Batman crept up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man whisked around only to be met by a rock-hard blow to his face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Batman grinned and turned to the woman, who was staring at him in awe.

"Are you all right?" He asked in his deep baritone, holding out a hand.

She nodded, taking it and getting up slowly. "Yeah, I think so," she sniffled. "Thank you."

"All in a day's work," he nodded in return, handing her purse to her. "You had best go home now. It's not safe for a woman to be wandering these alleys alone."

He made sure that she was safely under the city lights and back onto a main drag before turning around and –

"Ugh!" The supposedly hurt robber, who was holding a steel bar in his hands, smirking, suddenly knocked him to the ground.

"Not so tough now, huh tough guy?" he jeered, making his way towards Bruce. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the billionaire.

Batman growled and was about to leap up, when a pleasant voice caused him and the robber to stop.

"I think you should drop that."

The robber turned to see a tall, well-built man, clad in red and blue, standing there. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Batman quickly stood up, eyeing the newcomer. "You're Superman," he stated, narrowing his eyes.

Superman nodded at Batman.

"Who?" The robber clearly didn't read the newspaper or watch television.

Batman resisted rolling his eyes at the thief's ignorance. "You should really get out more," he grunted, storming up behind him.

The thief turned around and fired a shot at the playboy, but amazingly, Superman, who had supersped in front of Bruce, reflected it, causing the bullet to bounce into a nearby garbage can. The robber paled, dropped his gun, and started to run away; however, Batman quickly hit him from behind, rendering the man unconscious.

Superman gazed at Batman, seemingly annoyed. "You didn't have to do that, you know," he reprimanded the Dark Knight. "I could have just taken him to the authorities. Your use of violence is unnecessary."

"Listen, pal, I don't need your help or your advice," Batman growled, tying the robber's hands up with a piece of wire.

"Oh, of course not," Superman replied smoothly, "You could have easily dodged that shot in time." The two stared at each other coldly. "Good night." Superman zoomed into the air, leaving Bruce alone to brood.

_Three Weeks Later_

"Sir," Alfred came into the study of Bruce's mansion, "There is someone from the Daily Planet newspaper here to see you."

Bruce looked up. "Send him in." He really had nothing better to do.

In walked a tall, handsome man, dark hair, and large glasses, which he nervously pushed up further onto his nose. If he hadn't felt like being polite, Bruce would have laughed.

"I'm Clark Kent," the man held out a hand, "I'm here for an interview for the Daily Planet. Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

Bruce smiled faintly. "Sit down, Mr. Kent," he motioned to a chair. "Of course I'll allow a few questions, but I will only answer questions that I feel are appropriate to go on the front page of a newspaper."

"S-sure," Clark stammered, bringing up his notebook. He cleared his throat. "What are some of your future plans?"

Bruce leaned back and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I'll continue to run Wayne Enterprises, do all the business stuff. Nothing drastic." He studied the man in front of him, and abruptly began to frown at the reporter suspiciously.

"I see," Clark furiously wrote down his answer, and glanced back up, only to be startled by a glare from the billionaire playboy. "Mr. Wayne? Is something wrong?"

"Have we met, Mr. Kent?" Bruce asked him. "I swear I've seen you before."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Uh, no, I don't think so," he shook his head.

Bruce made a noise in the back of his throat. "Continue."

"All right…" Clark was puzzled by his behavior. "What is the status of your personal life? Do you see yourself getting married in the near future?"

Bruce didn't reply.

"Uh, Mr. Wayne?" Clark hesitantly questioned.

"I know you from somewhere," Bruce muttered, frustrated.

Clark inwardly sighed. "Mr. Wayne, what is your answer?"

"What?" Bruce said. "Oh. Right. Well, I don't plan on being married anytime soon, but I…" he trailed off, and his eyes widened.

"Is everything… okay?" Clark wondered, now extremely bewildered.

Bruce shot up from his seat. "YOU!" he thundered, glaring furiously at the shocked reporter.

"Excuse me?"

"Nice try with the glasses," Bruce growled, "But they and the clumsy reporter act don't fool me."

Clark blinked, suddenly realizing that the man in front of him had discovered his secret. And the man in front of him was the same Dark Knight he had encountered just a few weeks ago.

"Batman," he stood up swiftly, staring at Bruce with an irate gaze.

Bruce was shocked, but he didn't show it. "Superman," he hissed through clenched teeth.

The two glared at one another, waiting to see who would make the first move.

* * *

"It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Bruce sighed, grinning and staring out the window distantly.

Clark snorted. "Yeah, right," he retorted. "We didn't get along until we decided that we fought crime better if we didn't fight each other all the time. Even after a month or two, we still weren't close."

"But when did you become friends?" Lois wondered, completely immersed in the story.

The men shrugged.

"We ended up working so much together, we eventually decided that we liked each other," Clark started to smile, shaking his head.

"And then Green Arrow decided that we should form a Justice League," Bruce added.

"A what?" Lois said.

"Justice League," Bruce repeated. "There were so many different superheroes working apart, he thought it would be better if we all worked with each other, which we do. By the way, do you know how the Green Arrow is these days, Clark?"

Clark nodded. "Yes, from what I've recently heard, he's just stopped a large armed robbery in Star City."

"So you guys all know each other?" Lois asked.

The two men nodded. "Something like that," Bruce took another sip of his drink.

Lois shook her head. _What am I getting myself into?_ She faintly wondered.

* * *

**Many thanks to Mr. Beeto! I appreciate all the help. Hope you liked the revised chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Born To Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Author's notes: Again, appreciate the reviews. Thanks a bunch!! For whoever likes Smallville, wasn't the last episode totally AWESOME??? It rocked da house, big time!! ALSO! I'm not that familiar with ships, so don't get mad at me if I mess some details up. This chapter isn't very action-packed, but it is sweet. I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Superman, Batman, or Justice League. Wish I did! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Sleeping Beauty**

The three headed to the docks and got out of the limo. Lois's jaw dropped as she beheld the beautiful, sleek craft floating in front of them. A crew was already getting ready to leave, doing various jobs to make sure the ship was in top condition.

"You own this?" Lois breathed, gazing in awe at the spectacular boat.

Bruce came up next to her, Clark on his side, and grinned. "Yeah, that's one of mine." He motioned for them to follow him onto the ship's balcony. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Clark and Lois glanced at each other and walked up the ramp after him.

"This is only _one _of your yachts?" Lois questioned, looking around at the table, chairs, and the HD flatscreen on a wall nearby.

"Yeah," Clark added, "He's got at least five more." He frowned quizzically. "Or is it six now? I can't keep track of all your toys, Bruce."

Bruce headed into the main part of the ship, the other two following him, and went downstairs. "Well," he said, "I needed a fast ship that would also accommodate guests. Not too big, but comfortable. I searched the market for a few months, but then I just decided to have this one made." He entered into a warmly decorated, high scale living area. "This is the living room," he nodded, "The gaming room's down the hall, the bar and galley's to your right, and the personal quarters are down that way." He pointed to a hall to their left.

"Wow, Bruce, with a ship like this, who needs a mansion?" Lois quipped, raising her eyebrows. He smirked at her. "So, what's it called?" she continued.

"The _Selina,_" Bruce answered, taking a seat in a thick armchair. The others followed his lead and sat down as well.

"Named it after her, huh?" Clark remarked, pushing his glasses up further. The Dark Knight nodded in conformation.

Lois resisted rolling her eyes, but was rather annoyed. "Someone else you'd care to tell me about, gentlemen?"

The sudden movement of the ship threw her slightly off her feet, but she quickly stopped herself from falling onto the floor. The three glanced out of the window to see that the ship had left the dock and was beginning to pick up some speed. Bruce stood up and turned to Clark.

"Want to see the control center?" The playboy asked. "I think you'll like it."

Clark stood up and nodded. "Sure, why not." He glanced at Lois. "Lois, what about you?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no thanks. I'll let you boys have fun with your gadgets. I think I'll stay here and touch up my interview."

Bruce and Clark strode onto the control deck, where the captain, first mate, and second mate were busy with their work. Clark slowly strolled over to a panel and studied it. "How fast does this thing go?" he asked, lifting his head to look at Bruce, who had been talking to the captain.

"Well, usually cruisers only go about 10 km an hour. This one goes around 20. I had it specially installed with a larger in-board diesel engine. Still, I'm sure it can't beat faster than a speeding bullet, but I try."

Clark snorted.

* * *

Lois eventually grew tired of writing and decided to find a suitable bed to sleep on. She slowly made her way down the hall, opening each door and peeking into every room. She finally climbed up a few steps and opened a door, revealing a large master suite. It had giant bay windows stretching across the entire front of the room, and the bed was a queen. Lois inspected the room, finding a master bathroom, complete with a jacuzzi tub with jets, a flatscreen TV that came up out of the dresser in front of the bed, and a built-in surround sound speaker system. She grinned, feeling somewhat mischievous, kicked off her heels, and sank into the bed, sighing in delight. Her own bed wasn't even as comfortable! Before she knew what had happened, she was asleep.

* * *

Bruce and Clark couldn't find Lois. They had searched all of the rooms, but there was no sign of her.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Clark asked, beginning to become worried.

Bruce rubbed his chin. "Well, there's one bedroom we haven't tried," he began, "And that's the master. She could be in there."

"I thought you said we had checked _all _of the rooms," Clark retorted dryly, hurrying up the steps after Bruce.

The billionaire shrugged. "Guess I forgot about this one," he answered innocently, opening the door and stepping inside. The men found Lois fast asleep on the bed; and Clark sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," he breathed. He gently brought up a hand a brushed a stray wisp of hair from her face, gazing adoringly at her.

Bruce watched the entire scene in thoughtful quietness. Finally, he spoke, "You really love her, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Clark nodded, pulling back. "Of course I do. I've loved her for... well, ever since I met her."

"You're happy that she knows? I mean, it must have been a relief to get that secret off your shoulders," Bruce commented.

"I just didn't expect her to take it so well," Clark admitted. "But she was smart enough to figure it out on her own. She knew before I revealed myself."

Bruce glanced back to Lois. "Don't let her go, Clark," he gravely told his friend. "You left her for five years, and she nearly moved on. I wouldn't make the same mistake again if I were you. There aren't that many women like Lois Lane."

Clark didn't say anything for a moment. "I know," was his quiet reply.

* * *

Captain Bronson Rayd looked at his readings to see how the ship was doing. "We're moving at a good speed, Merick," he told the first mate beside him. "From our present position, I think we'll be at the island within the hour. Jarret, will you tell Mr. Wayne that we'll be at the destination in around forty-five minutes?"

The second mate looked up from his chart and nodded. "Yes, sir," he answered, and strode off to find Mr. Wayne. He searched the ship until he found his boss playing a game of billiards with Mr. Kent. The two men looked up as he entered. "Mr. Wayne," Jarret started, "We'll be at the island within forty-five minutes."

Mr. Wayne nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr. Jarret. Tell Captain Rayd that our guests and I will search the island alone. He can have the ship wait for us until we return."

"Very good, sir," Jarret answered politely, and turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

Bruce took a shot at the thirteen ball and missed.

"Bruce, how unlike you to miss," Clark teased, blue eyes sparkling merrily.

"Oh stick a lid in it, Boyscout," Bruce growled, glaring at the Kryptonian and twisting his cue in his strong grip.

Clark laughed, leaning down to aim for the thirteen ball. He drew his arm back and sent the orange-striped ball rolling into one of the pockets.

Bruce cursed, causing Clark to laugh more.

* * *

"Lois?"

Lois groaned and turned her head deeper into the feather pillow.

"Lois?"

She felt for another pillow beside her and hurled it at the offender's direction, hoping to silence the voice.

"Lois, Perry's yelling for that due report!"

Lois yelped, somehow managed to roll off the bed, and nearly hit the floor. However, two strong arms caught her before she could make contact with the rug. She opened one eye at a time and slowly turned to look up at Clark, who was staring down at her with an amused look on his face. She scowled and stood up. "That wasn't nice," she glowered, brushing herself off.

Clark released her and chuckled. "Excuse me, Sleeping Beauty, but I had to come and tell you that we're at the island. But," he sighed, "if you'd rather stay here and sleep some more..."

"I'm coming!" She snatched her shoes and jacket and raced down the stairs, grabbing her notebook and pen on the way. She finally got onto the balcony, where Bruce and Clark, who must have supersped, she mused, were waiting for her.

"Hope you had a nice nap, Lois," Bruce knowingly smiled at her.

She nodded demurely. "Yes, but I was interrupted by a not-so charming prince," she sweetly returned, shooting a glare in Clark's direction.

He shifted, reddening.

Bruce tsked his friend, shaking his head. "Clark, my friend," he sighed, "There are a few things you have to learn about women. One, don't tell them they look fat in a dress if they ask you, two, always let them do basically whatever they want, and three, never wake them up from a nap."

"Exactly," Lois grinned triumphantly.

"But if it's Lois Lane, then it doesn't matter," Bruce continued, "She does whatever she wants, anyway."

Lois shifted her glare to the billionaire, who smiled charmingly and hopped down onto the smaller speedboat. "Let's go," he said.

The other two got in, and the boat zoomed towards the island. In only a minute, they had reached dry land. Lois hopped out and took off her heels, letting her feet sink into the sand. "I'll check out the east side of the island," she shouted, "This island isn't big at all. We can all split up and go in different directions." Without waiting for a reply, she jogged off.

The men looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Lois wandered down through some bushes, glanced all around her. There were a few palm trees, but no coconuts. Lois stared up at one of the tress and tripped over something. She frowned and saw that she had stumbled upon a coconut half. She picked it up, looked at it, and slowly continued walking. She found some more coconuts, all pried open. She followed the trail and came to another part of the beach. She looked up and gasped at what she saw in front of her.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I know I'm mean... oh well! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Born to Fly**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Notes: As always, thanks for the reviews. Appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. Also don't own Selina Kyle or Helena. Or Alfred.  
**

* * *

**Chapter eleven - Selina **

Bruce and Clark strolled down the beach in a comfortable silence. The Dark Knight kept glancing over to his alien friend and finally spoke, "All right, Clark, so when's the big day?"

Clark quizzically eyed Bruce. "Excuse me?"

"You know, the big day. The day that you're going to marry Lois."

The Kryptonian blushed. "Er, well, I haven't asked her yet," he began, but suddenly picked up Lois's shouting. "Lois is calling for us," he added, and sped off.

Bruce growled and yelled, "I think you forgot someone, Kent!" He was grabbed by the arm and sped away before he could say anything else, and found himself next to Lois, standing in front of… "A helicopter!" he exclaimed.

"Lex Luthor's helicopter, to be exact," Clark remarked, hands in his pockets. "Looks as if he abandoned it a while ago." He pried the door open and hopped inside.

Lois held up a coconut half and added, "Well, we know he was on the island, but how did he get off?"

"There's no more gas left," Clark called out from inside the helicopter, "My guess is he hitched a ride with someone, or he bribed them to take him, promising them money."

Lois gazed out into the crystal, turquoise-tinted ocean as if hoping to find an answer. "But the question is, who helped him, and how do we find the boat that took him?"

"I think that's where I come in," Bruce said, "I have many resources and connections. You know what I'm talking about, Clark."

Clark jumped down from the helicopter and nodded, grinning. "Of course I do," he answered, and then turned to Lois. "This is pretty much a dead end. Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Lois wondered what the two superheroes were concocting next.

"To Gotham, of course," the billionaire replied casually. "Come on, let's head back to the yacht. I'm sure your boss will let you take a short break from work."

"Well," Clark put in, "We won't be taking a break because we'll be following a lead."

Bruce shrugged. "You know what I mean."

* * *

Gotham was driving distance away from Metropolis, so thankfully they didn't have to fly. It took them about an hour in the limousine to get to their destination, and Lois, though she had taken a short nap on the yacht, was worn out from all the traveling they had been doing. Her head was resting on Clark's shoulder by the time they arrived at the Wayne mansion.

"Goodness, Lois, you've been sleeping a lot," Bruce chuckled, opening the door and getting out.

Lois opened her eyes, stretched, and followed him out. Clark was the last one to come out of the limo, and the billionaire led the two reporters into the seemingly endless mansion.

"Remember your first visit here, Clark?" Bruce asked, turning around to face the couple.

Clark nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching upward into a small smile. "How could I forget," he returned.

The three entered through a long hallway, went up a few flights of stairs, and finally came to a beautiful and large library. Bruce threw some papers down on his desk and drew out from one of the drawers a file.

"Ah, here we are," Bruce said, flipping the file cover open, "A list of reliable contacts."

"You mean _semi­-_reliable," Clark corrected, taking a seat in one of the recliners. Lois followed his example, not stopping to look around at everything.

Bruce smiled. "Semi-reliable, then. I–" He was interrupted by a tapping on the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal an elderly man with a young girl in his arms. "Forgive me, Master Bruce, but she wished to see you immediately."

Bruce's smiled widened, and he quickly strode towards the two newcomers. Clark and Lois watched the interaction with curiosity and interest; and Bruce took the little girl into his arms and kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Alfred," he nodded towards the gentleman, who smiled and left the room. "How's my little girl doing?" he turned his attentions toward the little girl in his arms.

The girl grinned and said, "Gweat, Daddy. Mommy's mished you a wot."

"I should hope so," the billionaire replied, seeming pleased. "Where is Mommy right now?"

"She's in da bedwoom, fowdin' some cwothes," the girl explaning, sucking her tongue in between words.

Clark stood up and made his way next to Bruce. "Who's this?" He smiled a goofy grin at the little one, who grinned back shyly, putting her dark head on her father's chest.

"Oh, that's right," Bruce said, "I forgot you've never met her. Clark, this is my daughter, Helena. She's almost four, right honey? Oh, wait, you're thirty-seven, my mistake."

Helena giggled at her father's silliness and shook her head. "No, I'm fwee."

Bruce pretended to think about it for a moment. "Really? Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Positive?"

Another nod.

"Well," the Dark Knight sighed dramatically, "I guess I'll have to believe you. Can you say hi to Mr. Kent and Miss Lane?"

Helena waved at the reporters. "Hi."

Lois stood up and smiled at the young girl. "Hi there, Helena. I have a son who's five years old. His name is Jason. Would you like to meet him sometime?"

Helena nodded again.

"I'm sure we could work something out," Bruce assured Lois, "I think they would get along very well."

"Bruce, I didn't know you had guests over."

They all turned to see a stunningly beautiful woman walk into the room. She had raven, wavy hair that fell past her shoulders and beautiful green-blue eyes that were sharp, calculating, but gentle at the same time. Bruce grinned and glanced at Clark and Lois.

"Oh, sorry, baby. Clark, Lois, I'd like you to meet my wife, Selina. Selina, this is Lois Lane from the _Daily Planet_, and I believe you already know Clark."

Selina eyed them both and held out her hand. "I've read many of your articles, Miss Lane, and it's an honor to meet you."

Lois nodded in return. "Likewise, Mrs. Wayne. I guess you're the famous Selina these two were talking about."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She stared at her husband. Bruce cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable. She then turned to Clark and smiled. "Clark, I can't tell how happy I was when I'd heard you came back. It's wonderful to see you again!" She hugged him warmly.

"Selina, it's been too long," Clark answered, "I'm not surprised you and Bruce got married, congratulations. I'm sorry I missed it."

"Me too," Selina nodded.

Lois, slightly irritated, spoke, "How do you and Clark know each other, Mrs. Wayne?"

"Oh, please, I prefer Selina," the other said, "I would love to get to know you better. Anyways, why don't you boys go off and talk, while Miss Lane and I have a chat."

Bruce handed Helena over to his wife, kissed her quickly, and led Clark off into another room.

Selina sat down, Helena in her lap. "Why don't you go play in your room, honey," she suggested.

"Otay, mommy," Helena replied cheerfully, and hopped off Selina's lap and scampered off up the stairs. Selina waited until she had left the room before continuing.

"Well, Miss Lane," she started.

"Lois is fine," the reporter interrupted.

Selina nodded gracefully. "Very well, then, Lois. I know you're wondering how I know Clark. We go a long ways back, the three of us. Bruce and I knew him before he and I got married. For about seven years, I suppose."

"But how?" Lois pressed.

Selina, however, seemed reluctant to say anything more.

"It's all right, if you're worried I'll give someone away," Lois assured, her, "I already know your husband is Batman."

Selina was slightly shocked, but she recovered quickly. "I see. How much else do you know?"

"Well," Lois continued, "I'm not sure how much I should say, but I also know that Clark is Superman. I take it, then," she noticed the woman's nonchalant expression, "that you do as well."

"Oh, yes," Selina replied, "Bruce and I keep no secrets from each other. Come," she stood up, "I want to show you something."

Lois followed Selina up a flight of stairs into a dark room. Selina turned on the lights, keyed open a door, and motioned Lois to follow her through, then stepping inside herself. When Lois entered after her, she gasped.

"You're Catwoman!"

* * *

**Another little surprise. No, I'm going along with the original comic books or story plot. I'm making it all up from the good ol' thinking cap. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
